Kurayami Mori
by Tsumetai
Summary: Mori, a student at Kagome's school, follows Kagome down the well. Could this girl be the last piece of the puzzle, or could she be the one to destroy them all? The begining of the end.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl From Afar

**Chapter 1: A Girl From Afar**

_Tap tap tap._

Mori tapped her pencil on her desk in anticipation.

_5 minutes left to go_ she thought as she looked at the clock. School would let out soon, and the day had seemed to drag on forever. The three girls the sat behind her didn't help she mood either. Like normal, they would whisper and giggle, looking in her direction.

_Girls are no different here then they are in America_ Mori sighed. Even though they had to wear uniforms, and everyone dressed the same, Mori stood out. She was only half Asian, her father being Chinese, and her mother being from America. She had brown hair, also to the point of being red. Her skin was a different shade, darker, unlike the the pale skin of all the other girls. Not to mention that the Japanese have never really liked the Chinese. And even with the different fashion styles in Japan, like ganguro and gothic lolita, she still stood out. More American gothic, emo.

Mori had moved to Japan with her father and mother 2 months ago. He father had been offered an office job he couldn't refuse, and ever since her brother had died in a fatal car accident a year ago, her family was more than willing to leave their old home. The only problem was, it was the middle of the school year. She had to pack up everything and move to another country. Luckily from her father and talked to his side of the family, she knew some Japanese. At least, enough to be in a Japanese school and learn, even if she couldn't keep up with the quick banter of the other students.

_Bleeet!_

_Thank god_. She snapped her book shut and started shoving everything back into her bag.

"Mori-chan!" said an overly cheerful voice. Mori looked up to see one of the girls that sat behind, Eri, standing over her with a stack of books in her hands, and a fake smile on her face.

Mori lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?" she said, straightening.

"You live near the Higurashi Shine, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you drop this off there for me?" Eri said, shoving the books into Mori's hands. "I'd do it myself, but I'm busy after school. Thanks! Say hello to Kagome for me!" Before Mori could even give her an answer, the girl hurried back to her friends that were heading out the door.

Mori sighed. "Fine, whatever," she muttered. In the two months that Mori had been at this school, she had only seen Kagome twice. She was hardly ever at school, and no one really knew why, not even her friends. The stories varied, from her having an incurable disease to a series of common colds. Never the less, the girl would fail if she didn't start coming to school.

She got up and threw her bag over her shoulder. Not like she had anything better to do on a Friday, right? Mori sighed again. _I hate people_, she though as she walked out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Well

Chapter 2: Down the Well

Mori walked along the sidewalk. She tried to pick out the conversations of the people around her, testing her Japanese. She had got much better at the language in the two months she had been here. The bigger problem living in Japan was that she was completely lost geographically. The only areas she knew well was the way she walked home. Luckily the Higurashi Shine was right on the way, so she didn't fear getting lost.

At least Kagome seemed nicer than her friends, Mori thought as she came close to the grounds of the shrine. Mori stared down at her school uniform and felt sick. She hated wearing the stupid sailor uniform. Good thing she carried extra clothes in her bag. That way she didn't always have to go home to change out of this foolish outfit.

Mori stared climbing the steps to Kagome's house. The grounds of the shrine was actually quite lovely. There was nothing like this back in her old town. She walked up to the door, as was about to knock when she say something out of the corner of her eye. Mori looked, and saw Kagome walking across the grounds with a fall backpack over her shoulder. Mori looked down at the pile of books in her hands, and wondered what Kagome had in the backpack. She doesn't look very sick to me, she thought.

She watched as Kagome walked to what seemed like an old shed. Mori thought about she dropping the books off on the doorstep, and going home. But then she thought, and she knew she'd feel like a coward for just dropping the books off, so she started walking in Kagome's direction.

As she walked, Kagome entered the shed. How odd, she thought. She reached the shed, and peeked in through the doorway. Kagome was standing over what looked like an old well. What the hell... Mori thought, and was even more suprised when Kagome threw a leg over the side of the well and jumped down.

"Hey!" Mori shouted and dropped the books she was carrying. She ran over the the edge of the well and looked down. She saw the dirt at the bottom of the well, but no Kagome.

"This better not be some sick joke," she said. She looked around the room. Was this some kind of set up? She looked down the well again. There was a rope hanging down into the well. Looking around to make sure no one was around again, she said "I can't believe I'm doing this..." and grabbed hold of the rope.

She swung her legs over and began climbing down into the dark. What the hell am I doing... she thought. Then she realized she still had her bag on, after it started making her arm swore during her decent. She tried to shift her shoulders to adjust where her bag was hitting her. She gave up, but then her bag started to fall down her arm. She shoved her foot into a place between to rocks and tried to get a good grip on the rope. She took one hand off the rope and pulled her bag up on her shoulder again. As she did this, she looked down. And must have leaned too far back. The rock her foot was resting on crumbled, and she scrambled to get both hands on the rope. She tried to scream and looked up at the top of the well as she fell. Then she squeezed her eyes shut as she tumbled down.

She waited for the pain of hitting the ground, and was suprised when she felt herself come to rest lightly on the dirt floor. She opened her eyes and started up at the top of the well. It seemed lighter than she remembered. Maybe I did hit the ground hard, and got knocked out. She guess the it must be a different time of the day, and the light must just be entering the shrine differently than before.

She pulled herself off the ground. She didn't feel hurt. She dusted herself off, and looked around the bottom of the well. Nothing. Where the hell did that girl go?

Fuck this, I'm getting out of here. She reached around to find the rope. Instead she came across a vine where the rope should be. She looked at it and up. She could have sworn it was a rope before. I must have cracked my head pretty hard, she said as she climbed.

She reached the top of the well and threw her arms over, and pulled herself up. She blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Where the hell am I?" she said to the empty air.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side

**Chapter 3: The Other Side**

She gaped in amazement as she saw the shrine replaced with a forest scene. Turning her head she looked all around. Nothing was left of the little shack. She lifted her whole body out of the well and slung her legs over. The well itself didn't look quite as old as before. And the scene around her was just amazing. A forest as far as you could see. Even the air smelled different. Cleaner somehow.

She put her background on the ground, leaned over and started shuffling through it. She pulled out of cellphone and turned it on. She watched as the lights turned on and looked at the full battery bar as is searched for a signal. Then she heard the negative bing, saying there was no signal to be found.

"Shit..." she muttered, and turned the phone off and shoved it back into her bag. She looked around, and saw no one. She took off her school shoes pulled out the worn jeans she had in her bag, and pulled them on under her skirt. Then she slid the skirt off. Then she took the uniform shirt off, happy she had worn a tank top underneath. She pulled out a blue shirt from her bag and pulled it on over the tank top. Then she pulled out her sneakers the slid them on, and shoved all her school clothes back into her bag. Feeling much better in some normal clothes, she put her bag back over her shoulder. She stood up and looked around, and then picked a random direction and started walking. She picked her way through the trees, looking for any sign of... well, anything. She walked for about 10 minutes and then she heard noises.

"Damn it Kagome! Would you hurry up!" It was a male voice, and he sounded pissed. Mori stopped and crotched behind a tree.

"Essh! I'm coming! Not everyone can walk as fast as you, you know!" Mori peaked around the tree, and looked in the direction of the voices. She waited, and soon saw some other people walking threw the trees.

The only normal looking one was Kagome is her school uniform. There was a man dressed in purple and black carrying a staff. Near him was a girl in some kind of black and pink ninja outfit with what seemed like a giant boomerang over her shoulder. There was also a man with long silver hair in some kind of red outfit, and she couldn't see his face. She did a double take, and realized on top of his head were doglike ears. _Yeah, I think I hit my head a little too hard_... and sat down on the ground as they walked away.

She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, and tried to think of what to do next.

_Well, you got yourself into the mess. What do you do now?_

It was night time. Mori had followed downwind of the odd group for several hours. She didn't know why, but she didn't want them to see her just yet. For one, she wanted to figure out what the hell was going on. And second, she had the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be here.

The group had settled down a camp in a clearing. Someone had started a fire, and everyone had gathered around it and eat food that Kagome had taken out of her backpack. The smells of the food reminded Mori that she hadn't eaten since lunch, and her stomach growled so loud she was surprised that the people in the camp didn't hear it. She had found half a candy bar in a pocket in her bag from the day before. She scarfed it down in seconds.

She was too far away to hear anything from the group. Obviously they were heading somewhere. Mori sat and tried to think of what to do next. Go back to that well? Walk up and talk to Kagome? Or sleep and hope she wakes up in a hospital for a bad bump on the head?

Well, she was too hyped up and confused to just sit there, so she decided to go back to the well. Luckily she hadn't traveled too far, and it was relatively easy to pick her way back in the moonlight. Even the moon seemed brighter here. She came to the clearing and the well, and she walked up to it and looked down. The moon was bright, but not the bright. Mori wrinkled her nose at the thought of climbing down a black pit. She reached into her backpack and once again brought out her cellphone. She turned it on, and turned the face outward, so the dim blue light lit a small area in front of her.

This time she made sure her bag was secure on her shoulder, and started climbing down. She reached the bottom and shone the cellphone light over the walls of the well. She looked for... something. Trap doors, writing, anything. She moved her hands over the walls looking for things her eyes couldn't see, and once again found nothing. She kicked around the dust on the floor, and still found nothing.

_Well, I feel down the well the last time... might as well try it again_, she thought.

So she dropped her back in the far corner, and started to climb up the vine. She climbed until she was high up, but no too high up, so she wouldn't break anything when she fell. She gave a last look around with her cellphone, and then closed it and tucked it in her pocket. The she leaned back from the rope and let herself drop. She closed her eyes... and hit the ground with a thud. She sat up and gasped because the wind had been knocked out of her.

_Well THAT didn't work._

She sat there and mulled over the situation. Well, she could either wait here or go ask Kagome what was going on. She had no idea how to address the situation, but there was nothing else to do.

Mori took her phone back out of her pocket, and went and found her backpack in the corner. She climbed back up the vine and out of the well. Tired now, she sat down and laid back against the well. _I'll just rest for a moment_ she thought as she closed her eyes. And with that, she fell asleep in the middle of the woods next to the old well.


End file.
